Naruto: Next Fire Generation
by mattsabbath
Summary: 5 años pasaron despues de la derrota de akatsuki.... konoha no ha cambiado en nada... salvo q nuestros ninjas ya no son niños sino jounin......con familias nuevas...y por supuesto los nuevos hijos de konoha... humor, accion, aventuras, romance y misiones
1. ¡comienza fire generation!

**este es mi primer fic haci q no sean duros conmigo**

**Naruto **

**Next Fire Generation**

han pasado ya 5 años desde que akatsuki fue derrotado aunque algunos de sus miembros aun sigen escapando de la organización anbu de konoha entre ellos kisame, zetsu y tobi q después de ser derrotado su contraparte uchiha madara se desvanecio y desaparecio dejando a un ex-akatsuki mas inofensivo q un niño de 3 años. Todos los habitantes siguieron su vida en konoha y como siempre nuevos enemigos van apareciendo a lo largo de la historia pero igual nuestros ninjas an crecido y bueno…. Ya saben familia y todas esas cosas cuando te vuelves adulto.

**Capitulo 1 ¡comienza fire generation!**

La vista se situa en el hospital de konoha, cuando se escucha desde su exterior el llanto de un bebe-

calmate querida que todo ya paso- dice una enfermera a la chica recostada en la cama- es un hermoso bebe.-dice la enfermera

Donde esta¡¡¡¡¡¡ ya termino todo- dentra un hombre de cabello rubio ojos azules bueno ya saben quien es.

felicidades naruto es padre de un lindo niño – dice una mujer muy bonita a pesar de su gran edad – quitese vieja tsunade – naruto la empuja quitandole el niño de los brazos a tsunade – al momento este se da cuenta de que ha hecho.

ohhhh no – exclamo naruto al momento este sintio un golpe en su cabeza q lo dejo tirado al suelo. ( y si se preguntan como el bebe no cayo fue porque tsunade al momento de golpear a naruto le quito de los brazos a el mientras este estaba muerto de miedo esperando su castigo)

cinco minutos después…..

auchhh que paso mi cabeza ahhhhhhhh ya me acuerdo vieja de mierrrrd……..

– que ivas a decir naruto – le pregunta una tsunade con cara maliciosa y apretando los puños-

ehhhhh yo… no nada jeje – responede el chico rubio

y el bebe – dijo naruto

– mira aquí esta – dice shizune q aparece de la nada

ahhh que bien esperen – dice naruto –

ya se dio cuenta jajaja – se preguntaba tsunade.

Este no tiene pajarito (pene para el bobo que no entienda) – dice naruto con los ojos cerrados –

-pues claro que no naruto – dice tsunade

ahhhhhhhhhhhh salio deforme¡¡¡¡¡¡ - dice un alterado naruto -

no imbecil es una niña – dice un chico con cabello negro q esta al lado de naruto

- Sasuke no me trates asi que no te eh dicho nada a ti – dice naruto –

- creo que tienes razon bueno ademas no es tu culpa, si un tonto nace tonto a de morir tonto – dice sasuke

- que dijistessssss – decia naruto queriendose tirar encima de sasuke

- ademas de tonto, sordo, veo q hinata-sama con todo su byakugan no se dio cuenta de eso o bueno el amor lo ciega todo – dijo un sasuke bastante sarcastico

- maldito sasuke – dijo naruto sujetado por tsunade

- ya basta chicos parecen q fueran niños aun- dice una chica con un cabello de color rosa

- si sakura – dice naruto

- es cierto amor perdon -dice sasuke ( esperen a saber una gran noticia de estos dos unos renglones mas adelante)

- bueno volviendo al tema quien uso genjutsu – dijo naruto un poco enfadado

- q dices naruto de q hablas – dice sakura

- ya vez el mismo busca que lo moleste cada vez que habré la boca es para decir una estupides – dice sasuke

- ahhh? – dice naruto

- naruto nadie a usado genjutsu – dice una tsunade casi muriendo de risa ( pensando: no puedo esperar a que lo diga jajaja)

- ahhhh pero yo estoy seguro de que cuando lo vi era niño antes de q cierta persona me golpeara – dice naruto

- jajajajajajajajaja – se tira al suelo tsunade riendose

- tsunade-sama esta arruinado el momento – dicen shizune y sakura al mismo tiempo

- de que dominios hablan? – dice naruto un puco curioso

- mira naruto - sasuke pasa un brazo alrededor del cuello de naruto y hace que mire hacia otro lado donde las chicas puedan darle la sorpresa a naruto sin que este vea- la vida algunas veses te dan sorpresas que nunca creerias que pasarian no?

- mmmmm sasuke deja las drogas q no son buenas – dice naruto un poco extrañado

- callate tonto – dice sasuke- no ves q estoy expresando lo q siento

- si si sasuke como tu digas – dice naruto mirando raro a sasuke

- bueno naruto…… veras algunas sorpresas son buenas pero otras son muy buenas-

sasuke voltea a naruto- ta tannnnnn – dice sasuke

- sorpresa – gritan las chicas q estan ahora con hinata y dos bebes

- ahhhhhhhh los clonaron – dice naruto

- que???? – dicen todos los q estan en la habitación

- clonaron los bebes, como le hicieron para lograrlo? – dice naruto sorprendido

todo que da en silencio hasta que

- ya se acabo, dame tu permiso hokage-sama y hinata-chan y acabo con el imbecil, le haremos un bien al eliminar la estupidez al extremo a la humanidad – dice sasuke a punto de estallar.

- ehhhh……. Querido…… - dice hinata algo sorprendida –

- que??? – dice naruto un poco apenado

- era….. bro…..ma….. no? – dice hinata

- a…. si si claro claro que si ni yo diria algo asi……. creyendomela de verdad jajajaja clonados que mentira no jejeje – dice naruto

- si claro y el sol moja?- dice sasuke

- jajajaja – todos exepto naruto

- a bueno si son clones y no digo q lo sea – miro a todos aclarando esto naruto – eso quiere decir……

- si…. Na…. ruto kun tenemos aquí a unos gemelos – dice hinata con alegria inimaginable en el rostro

- ahhhhhhh ya……… -mente de naruto (asimilando información- entrando en modo de descifrar lo q escucho – pasando a modo sorpresa inimaginable – pasando a etapa de chico griton)

- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? No porque, es decir amor soy tan feliz dice naruto

hinata pasa a naruto uno de sus hijos pero este dice- dejame cargar al niño, al niño, siiiiiiiiiiii-

si claro querido – dice hinata- diciendole a sakura q se lo pasara ya q hinata tenia en sus brasos a la niña – toma naruto – dice sakura.

- bueno, que niño mas bonito asi debi ser cuando pequeño – dice naruto riendo

- ahhhh q mala suerte entonces cuando cresca va a querer suicidarse – dice sasuke con un tono burlon

- jajaja no le hagas caso al uchiha malo – dice naruto al niño

- jajaja, eh chicos vengan haca un momento si, tu no naruto- dice sakura

- ahhh bueno igual ni me importa- dice naruto

- jaja eso te pasa por tarado – dice sasuke

- tu tampoco querido – dice sakura a sasuke

- jejeje bienvenido al club "tarado" – dice naruto

- ja….Callate - dice sasuke

- miren quien habla, el hombre "cool" que al saber que iva a tener otra **hija (si sasuke a estado muy activo estos años con sakura, ya ah tenido dos regalos de ella)** lo unico q se le ocurrio decir fue…… - dice naruto viendo a sasuke

- no lo digas naruto o eres hombre muerto- dijo sasuke

- lo unico que se le ocurrio decir fue jajajaja………. nooooooo, ya es bastante difícil sostener a una niña como va a hacer con dos si no tengo dinero ni para mi jajajaja- dice naruto mientras las demas chicas le ayudan con las risas

- ehhh sasuke ay algo que se llama trabajo, te pagan dependiendo en como lo hagas jajajaja – dice un hombre que acaba de entrar en la habitación.

El chico tenia un cabello oscuro y ojos iguales a los de hinata con un atuendo totalmente blanco aparte de una prenda negra q cargaba de su cintura.

- pero neji entiende que sasuke solo serviria para desnudista y ama de casa por que no creo que orochimaru le aya enseñado algo que le sirviera de verdad bueno aparte de infundirle su amor a los niños jajaja- dice naruto

- ahhh pero naruto kun tambien orochimaru le regalo un bonito lazo morado q se desamarraba solo y hacia q se le callera los pantalones – dice un chico con la cejas mas pobladas que hayan visto.

- ehhh pero sasuke ni se lo amarraba bien a proposito- dice sakura siguiendo el juego

- ahora tu tambien – dice sasuke

- ay vamos que es broma entre amigos – dice tsunade

- bueno este niño se ve saludable ahora dejame cargar a la niña- dice naruto

- ten – le dice hinata mientras q naruto le pasa al niño

- ummm esta ni llora como el niño – naruto suena preocupado

- no te preocupes se puede decir q la niña sera mas fuerte q el niño- dice tsunade

- ahhhh que alivio- dice naruto y hinata a la vez

- bueno y q nombre les van a poner-

en eso sale un hombre con tunica blanca con un abrigo negro y al igual q hinata y neji con sus mismos ojos.

- papa – dijo hinata

- suegro q tal como va el negocio – dice naruto

en ese momento hiashi mira con cara de matar a naruto

- no me llames suegro, solo te hablo por que me das lastima, y ademas te odio- dice hiashi

- jajaja siempre sabes que decir suegro- dice naruto

- ahora veras niño- dijo hiashi subiendose una manga

- papa decidamos por los nombres de los niños- dijo hinata intentando calmar a su padre

- a si los niños yupi genial siiiiiiiiiiii– dice hiashi

todos se quedan congelados a ver esta escena

- jajaja por eso me caes tan bien suegro- dijo naruto

-bueno manos a la obra siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- dice naruto gritando

el nombre del niño sera……………….

Continuara


	2. buscando un nombre,¿kyubi?

**Naruto **

**Next Fire Generation**

papa decidamos por los nombres de los niños- dijo hinata intentando calmar a su padre

- a si los niños yupi genial siiiiiiiiiiii– dice hiashi

todos se quedan congelados a ver esta escena

- jajaja por eso me caes tan bien suegro- dijo naruto

-bueno manos a la obra siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- dice naruto gritando

el nombre del niño sera……………….

**Capitulo 2 : Buscando un nombre,…….. kyubi interesado en los hijos de naruto?**

-el nombre del niño sera……………….- dice naruto con los brasos crusados

- vamos naruto ya nos tienes en suspenso – dice sakura un tanto molesta

- si vamos naruto – dijo sasuke ( pensamiento: seguro a que dice una estupidez apostaria lo fuera porq nunca me equivoco jajaja)

- ya se!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo naruto gritando como de costumbre

- dilo ya de una vez mocoso miserable – dice hiashi

- naruto junior que tal, Perfecto no?- dice naruto sonriente ( pensamiento : se guro los impresione que bien)

- ehhh naruto ese nombre no se…..- dice neji un poco pensativo

- si naruto-kun disculpa el atrevimiento pero…….- dice rock lee como siempre muy educado

- a ya dejen de estupideces trio de ineptos, naruto lo q intentan decir los tontos es q ese nombre es horrible, ya el niño tiene bastante mala suerte con tenerte como papa y lo peor es q si le pones ese nombe, seguro se suicida cuando llege a los cinco años….- dice sasuke indiferente

-- a vamos sasuke kun no es tan malo como parece- dice hinata defendiendo a su querido naruto

- claro que si es un asco de nombre estoy muy de acuerdo con el chico uchiha y eso que tambien lo odio- dice hiashi bastante enojado

- bueno bueno que tal si entre todos pensamos un nombre para el niño ya q parece q naruto es un tarado y ni siquiera puede hacer eso- dice tsunade intentando calmar la situación.

- seria mejor q armaran un clan anti naruto- dice naruto bastante enojado y comenzando a gritar

- cierto somos muchos los q pensamos q naruto es un idiota- dice sasuke muy deacuerdo con naruto

- ehhh q se hizo shizune?- pregunta sakura al ver la ausencia de esta

- eh si ya q lo dices…….- dice tsunade

- ya paren de una maldita vez me van a ayudar a ponerle un nombre al niño si o no- dice naruto

- bueno bueno q problemático- dice un chico con una coleta

- shikamaru?... de donde demonios salistes?- pregunto sakura al ver a este

- a pues miren yo estaba …….- lo interrumpe naruto- ya shikamaru q tampoco te preguntamos toda tu vida

- pero si no eh dicho nada- dice shikamaru un poco serio

- ya que estas aquí shikamaru ayudanos en ponerle un nombre a naruo junior piensas mejor q todos nosotros juntos- dice naruto al chico con coleta

- bueno pues combinen el significado de algunas palabras y listo tenemos un nombre original para el niño- dice shikamaru

- ahhhh shikamaru en vez de solucionar un problema creas otro, YA SE¡¡¡¡¡¡ combinemos significados de algunas cosas para hacer el nombre- die naruto muy orgulloso de si

- pero naruto yo dije eso antes q….. ahhhhhhhhh buena idea naruto- dice shikamaru un poco enojado

- gracias shikamaru lo se soy muy listo jajajaajaj- risa al estilo mr satan de naruto

- quiero q lleve la palabra **hi** (hi fuego) en su nombre- dice hiashi

- pero por q- dice naruto

- por que estamos en el pais del agua imbecil- dice sasuke molestando a naruto como siempre

- aaaaa ya me parece super genial- dice naruto

- cierto naruto jajajaja- dice hiashi

- jajaja- naruto

- callate aun te odio como ni te imaginas- dice hiashi

- si suegro- se calla al istante naruto

- hinata chan es tambien tu hijo deberias ser tu la q pusiera el nombre- dice rock lee sonriendole

- bueno- dice hinata cojiendo al niño y lo mira a la cara

- refleja mucha tranquilidad e inocencia- dice hinata

- ya se hinata-chan pon le **Seijun**(seijun inocencia) - dice sakura

- no mejor algo como hiseijun lleva la palabra hi y seijun- dice sasuke

- noooo muy raro, lo tengo – dice naruto

todos se quedaron callados a ver q idiotes decia naruto

- seijhi¡¡¡¡¡ se llamara seijhi- dice naruto alegre

- ummmm por fin pensaste naruto- dice sasuke

- bueno creo q el nombre esta bien- dice hiashi

- estoy deacuerdo- dice neji

- si¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ uuuuuuuujjjjjjjjjjjuuuuuuuuu bien pensado naruto- dice lee haciendo una de sus poses de victoria

- si jajaja – dice sakura

- bien naruto se ve q sirves para unir palabras- dice shikamaru

- bien todos de acuerdo, a faltas tu hinata- dice tsunade

- si a naruto le gusta es muy seguro q a mi tambien – dice hinata alegre

- a no se q hice para merecer a una esposa tan linda y genial como tu- dice naruto muy feliz

- gracias naruto- kun- dice hinata sonrojada

- bueno **Seijhi uzumaki **espero mucho de ti- dice naruto

- aun falta la niña q problemtico es esto de poner nombres- dice shikamaru

- ahhhhhhhh q desesperación intentemos mañana q estoy cansado pensando- dice naruto

- si tengan consideración con naruto pensar es algo muy nuevo para el- dice sasuke burlandose de naruto

- sassssssssssssukkkkkkeeeeeeeee- dice naruto dando un grito q se escucha en todo el hospital

- chicos yo ya pense en un nombre para la niña- dice timidamente hinata

- ehhhh si cual- dice naruto ya calmado

- **ikiru** ( ikiru vivir)- dice hinata

- ikiru? Ummmmmm- dice naruto

- q no te gusto el nombre q penso mi hija- dice hiashi tomando del cuello a naruto y mirandolo a la cara

- si, si , siiiiiiii señor claro q si es muy, muy, muy lindo- dice naruto asustadisimo

- eso esta mejor- dice hiashi soltandolo

- es horrible- dice naruto en tono muy bajo

- ahhhh si quiero q la niña tenga el apellido de mi familia- dice hiashi

- hyuuga?- dice naruto

- no los simpson- dice sasuke

- sasuke hijo de put…….- dice naruto

- jajaja- todos

- bueno **Seijhi uzumaki y Ikiru hyuga **quedan registrados como habitantes de la aldea de konoha- dice la hokage tsunade

- bien nos vamos hinata que esta gente me vuelve loco- dice naruto

- pero aun nesecita descansar – dice sakura

- ehhh no te preocupes ya me encarge de eso, por algo soy la hokage y la mejor medica puedes irte cuando quieras, preferiblemente ya para q te lleves a naruto y no arme otro escandalo- dice tsunade

- bueno tsunade- sama chicos, padre adios – dice hinata

- nos vemos después vieja horrible chao chicos, chao suegro- dice naruto corriendo por su vida ya q la hokage lo persige muy de cerca

- mas te vale q corras naruto por q si te alcanzo…..- dice tsunade

- me violas jajajaja- dice naruto

- pequeño bribon- dice tsunade

bueno asi pasa el dia asta q llega la noche y es hora de dormir

------------------------------sueño de naruto---------------------------------------------------------

- donde estoy, este lugar no puede ser es "esa" prision¡¡¡¡¡- dice naruto

- na………ru………..to- dice una voz bastante aterradora

- esa voz sera posible pero como si estaba dormido con un sello para siempre- dice naruto

- si crees que un estupido sello me hiba a mantener fuera del juego eres mastonto de lo q esperaba-

- kyubi………….- dice naruto

- ja……..ja……….ja que bien q recuerdes a tu viejo amigo- dice kyubi

- tu y yo no somos amigos- dice naruto enojado y entrando en posición de pelea

- jaaa……..jaaaaaaaa tu un debilucho desafiandome- dice kyubi

-grrrrrrr- dice naruto

- no eres ni una mosca delante de mi- dice kyubi

- que quieres maldito zorro- dice naruto

- veo q eres padre de dos niños muy prometedores me pregunto cual me servira mejor- dice kyubi

- maldito a que te refieres- dice naruto

- lo sabras en su debido momento- dice kyubi mientras se desvanece

---------------------------fin sueño--------------------------------------------------------------------

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – grito naruto despertando de tope

- que paso naruto kun – dice hinata q esta al lado suyo

- un pesadilla fue horrible- dice naruto

- tranquilo ya paso amor- dice hinata

- si cierto?- dice naruto

- y que soñaste- dice hinata intragada ya que su su marido nunca tiene pesadillas solo sueños con chicas desnudas ( lo sabe porque naruto habla dormido)

- ahhhhh?- dice naruto ( pensamiento : no le puedo decir a si no se preocupara y apenas salio de el hospital no quiero q le pase algo malo debo mentirle)

- pues q………..- dice naruto

- si naruto kun- dice hinata

- pues…….. ahhhhh……… fue…………(mierda no se que decir bueno a inventar y yo q soy malo para esto) no pues……… q yo era una mujer……. Si eso……. Y que todos los chicos de konoha me acosaban sexualmente- dice naruto algo sonrojado

- hasta sasuke y neji?- dice hinata curiosa

- siiiiiii fue horrible- dice naruto

- jajajaja y yo q pensaba q era algo peor bueno mejor duerme amor- dice hinata mientras besa a naruto

- ehhhh si querida gracias- dice naruto- si fue un sueño muy gracioso………….

Continuara.


	3. descendencia de konoha parte 1

bueno gracias a los que me an dado reviews me suben el animo a que siga creando mi fic lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el siguiente capitulo:

**Naruto **

**Next Fire Generation**

pues…….. ahhhhh……… fue…………(mierda no se que decir bueno a inventar y yo q soy malo para esto) no pues……… q yo era una mujer……. Si eso……. Y que todos los chicos de konoha me acosaban sexualmente- dice naruto algo sonrojado

- hasta sasuke y neji?- dice hinata curiosa

- siiiiiii fue horrible- dice naruto

- jajajaja y yo q pensaba q era algo peor bueno mejor duerme amor- dice hinata mientras besa a naruto

- ehhhh si querida gracias- dice naruto- si fue un sueño muy gracioso………….

**Capitulo 3: descendencia de konoha parte 1**

La noche transcurria pero naruto no pudo dormir debido a su encuentro cercano de cuarto tipo (demonio adentro de un ser humano) y tambien porque estaba estrenando su cabeza con la nueva habilida que habia adquirido ¡¡¡¡¡pensar!!!!!!!!

- que domonios queria decir el maldito zorro cuando dijo "veo q eres padre de dos niños muy prometedores me pregunto cual me servira mejor"- dijo naruto razonando de lo q habia sucedido

- bueno "lo sabras en su debido momento" maldito zorro me dejo con la duda- penso naruto

**la noche paso muy lenta pero por fin amanecio y lo primero q hizo naruto después de darle los buenos dias a hinata fue ir a ver a sus hijos**

- parece q estan bien- dijo naruto aliviado

- amor quiero hablar contigo- dijo hinata a naruto el cual se sorprendio

- q no he hecho nada no tienes como demostrarlo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ pruebas exigo pruebas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo naruto gritando

- ahhhhh? No no naruto kun tenemos que hablar de nuestra hija – dijo hinata tristemente

- si? Q pasa hinata – dijo naruto confundido

- sabes porque mi papa decicidio pornerle su apellido – dice hinata a punto de llorar

- porque? Dime q me estas asustando – dice naruto

- pues porque papa queria obtener un guerrero o guerera de elite para el clan hyuuga y que mejor que la hija de la heredera del clan y del…… - se detiene inesperadamente hinata

- que hinata……………… hija tuya y mia por q te detuvistes para decirlo– pregunta naruto un poco extrañado

- pues……pues……… papa no lo ve de esa manera- dice hinata

- que dices hinata – pregunto naruto algo molesto

- mira naruto kun no te enojes cuando te lo diga me lo prometes?- dice hinata

- deacuerdo amor lo juro, nunca me retracto de mis palabras- dice naruto calmandose

- bueno naruto kun………… papa no te ve como el ninja q salvo a konoha de akatsuki sino como el demonio zorro con poderes inimaginables q ataco a konoha asea mucho tiempo- dice hinata mirando a un lado esperando la reaccion de naruto

- a ya……………….- dijo naruto

- naruto kun?- dijo hinata viendolo a la cara

-kyubi……….. maldito – dijo naruto mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salian de su cara

- creo q deberiamos dejarlo hasta ay – dice hinata tambien llorando

- no por favor sigue q quiero saber cual es el plan de tu padre – dice naruto secandose las lagrimas

- esta bien querido…………………una shinobi con la sangre del clan hyuuga y la del chico kyubi y su inagotable chakra, crearian al ninja perfecto en cuanto taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu ademas que…..- dice hinata

- si continua – dice naruto

- podria aparecer un nuevo **kekkei genkai** (tecnica de linea sucesoria) derivado del byakugan – dice hinata

- ya entiendo como el sharingan que tambien deriva del byakugan del clan hyuuga- dice naruto

-exacto- dice hinata

- tu papa tiene una mala idea de lo que es un ninja- dice naruto

- ahhhh?- responde hinata

- un ninja es aquel q gracias a su esfuerzo obtiene la sabiduría y la fuerza para defender a su aldea –dice naruto

- si lo se- dice hinata mirando a naruto el cual cambio su cara de tristeza a enojo

- no dejare q tu padre cree a un monstruo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ lo detendre aunque sea por la fuerza por que si no hago algo tendremos a alguien como gaara cuando era controlado por el shukaku aquí en nuestra aldea- dice naruto muy decidido

- pero naruto no podemos es orden del mismo tercer hokage sarutobi-sama q decreto unos 3 o 4 años antes de morir en la batalla con orochimaru- dice hinata

- no puede ser el anciano aprobo esa idea? Pero como no lo entiendo- dice naruto

- muy facil naruto kun papa era el amigo mas cercano al tercer hokage y le fue muy sencillo convencerlo- dice hinata en tono serio

- ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡ osea q si hacemos algo seremos considerados traidores y desterrados de la aldea – dice naruto

- exacto- le responde hinata

- no importa encontrare otra solucion- dijo naruto

pasaron 12 años después de ese momento y por supuesto naruto con lo retrasado q es se le olvido su promesa, su hija siguió el plan de su abuelo hyuuga y desde los 3 años fue entrenada junto a la familia hyuuga creciendo sin conocer el amor de sus padres aun peor sin conocer ni siquiera a sus padres acambio de eso fue entrenada con cruelda por antiguos miembros del clan durante nueve años, pero su hermano tuvo una vida bastante diferente.

- ahhhhhhhhh que bien dormi – dice un chico con cabello negro igual al peinado de hinata pero mas corto como el de sasuke y ojos azules con la misma estatura y cuerpo de su padre, cuendo tenia su edad 12 años

- ahora a desayunar – dice el chico bajando por unas escaleras

- hola papa hola mama buenos dias- dice el chico

- ehhhhhhh pero miren quien se desperto temprano, seguro q no pudo ni dormir por q hoy es la graduación como ninja de la academia jajajaja- dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules

- papa, ya me estas molestando – dice el chico un poco serio

- vamos querido tu papa solo bromea – dice una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos claros

- si Seijhi tranquilo chico q es broma – dice el hombre

mientras la mujer voltea para servile el desayuno a su hijo el hombre se acerca este y le dice

- sera mejor q corras mama hizo de desayuno ramen – dice el hombre a su hijo

- queeeeeee? No ya estoy cansado del ramen- dice el seijhi – gracias papa me voy cubreme para q mama no se de cuenta

- tranquilo anda vete- dice el hombre

- chao- dice seijhi

- seijhi mira aquí esta tu desayuno– dice la mujer mientras ve que su hijo no esta por ningun lado

- se escapo otra vez,naruto por q lo dejaste ir – dice la mujer un poco enojada

- ahhhhh es demasiado listo para mi jajajaja- dice el hombre riendose y poniendo cara de inocente

- narutooooooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ eres un mal padre – dice la mujer

mientras tanto seijhi iva corriendo a la academia ninja

- jajaja mi papa si que es unico– dice seijhi

- hoy es el dia de la graduación y luego sere un ninja geniallllllllllll- dice seijhi

pero antes debo recoger a una amiga – dice el joven

seijhi cambia un poco su rumbo para dirijirse a la casa de su amiga y a pocos minutos llega y ve a la chica esperando al frente de su casa la cual lleva en su puerta el símbolo de la familia uchiha

- holaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ seijhi- dice la chica

la chica uchiha luce un una falda un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, una blusa como la de sakura en naruto shippuden y guantes negros y una manga en su brazo derecho. Es un poco mas alta que seiji su cabello es como el de sakura pero de color negro y ojos negros y un cuerpo bein formado para su edad 12 años.

- eh que tal nalia estas mas gritona q de costumbre- dice seijhi

- y tu estas mas antipatico y serio de cómo eres sempre jajaja- dice nalia un poco enojada

- jaja q graciosa, por cierto hoy te ves muy bella- dice seijhi

- si de verdad eso crees- dice la chica sonrojada

- por supuesteoooooooooooooo que no¡¡¡¡¡ jajaja te lo creiste- dice seijhi

en eso la chica levanta uno de sus puños y golpea en la cara a seijhi mandandolo a volar 3 metros de donde estaba ella

- seijhi tarado- dice la chica con cara de matarlo

- ahhhhhhhhh que dolor eres la chica mas agresiva q conosco mi papa dice q en eso te pareces a tu madre- dice seijhi sobandose la cara

- tu te lo buscaste jajajaja- dice nalia cambiando de temperamento

- y asi es nalia esta enojada y de un momento otra vez alegre esta un poco loquita- dice seijhi en un tono muy suave

- que dijistes- dice nalia

- ehhhh yo nada mejor vamos q estamos un poco tarde- dice seijhi

- esperame tonto – dice nalia

- jajaja eres muy lenta- dice el chico

continuara………..

en el siguiente capitulo seijhi y nalia haran su prueba para volverse ninja, apareceran loshijos de las parejas de naruto como la naruhina, y veremos q pasa cuando hermano y hermana se conocen por primera vez


End file.
